Blindness
by Eylnor288
Summary: Alex never expected a strange,raven haired man on her front yard,either that he was blind.But when she finds out who he is,will the young mutant be willing to continue to help him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello,people! :3 Is me, Eylnor288 ! Yup, that's my new story and I know that the other one isn't done yet, but I'll manage it somehow. This one is settled before Thor 1, just because I have a super plot in my mind and I like young Loki. ;) Anyway, that's only the prologue, so I'll let you give a read and maybe drop me some reviews and why not, ideas! See you soon!**

 **PROLOGUE~**

' _O, lost of sight, thee I most complain! Blind among enemies, O worse than chains, dungeon or beggary, or decrepit age! Light, the prime work of God, to me is extinct, and all her various objects of delight anulled, which might in part my grief have eased. Inferior to the vilest now become of man or worm; the vilest here excel me, they creep, yet see; I dark in light, exposed to daily fraud, contempt, abuse and wrong, within doors or without, still as a fool, in power of others, never in my own, scarce half I seem to live, dead more than half.' - John Milton_

It was a blur what was unraveling in front of his eyes, a illusion, an unrequited deception. All the rampancy, fortitude and enmity were gathered in that moment, which was following to culminate in victory or a destructive drubbing. The throbbing trap of the stallions made the ground shiver and crack under their feet, the sound rising whorishly, like the dust which covered the golden, heavy armors of the soldiers, taking over their voices which echoed for their victory. All the blood stained swords, all the souls lost on the battle field which from now will carry the memory of this battle will remain impregnated in his mind, maybe hunting him for a while before to faint lightly in time. As it carried on, more stallions were taking over, making the battle more intense and dangerous. The sound of their steps made Loki's focus regain and to take out his sword, impaling one of the stallions which assaulted him from behind, blood spilling over his attire. With the ease of a raven, he took down some soldiers whom were in his way, his target being their leader, whom currently was fighting with his brother. Sneaking cunningly behind him, he hadn't the chance to move as a sharp pain rose up on his spine and the back of his head, making him whimper lightly, his vision slowly becoming blurry before to fade to black.

 **To be continued. . .**

 **Aaaaand that's it for now. I'm sorry if is so short ( but is a prologue, lol ! ). But it compensates for the first chapter, which will be pretty long. Now I have to go, lovelies! See ya soon! :3**

 **~Eylnor288~**


	2. A new life

**Chapter I - A new life**

 **Heloooo! Yep! That's a post before Christmas, my dears, so I wish you merry Christmas and happy holidays! Coming back to the story, here's the first chapter of the story, a bit longer as I promised. So, enjoy ! :3**

' _Mom... Well, why do I even bother to call you so? I never had a mother. Catherine... Yeah, that works. Maybe you know why I'm writing this letter... But I will tell you again why. As you know, not long ago I became an adult, not only like person, but legal too. And that's why I'm leaving. I know too well how much do you wanted that and how much you kept back not to kick me off /my/ house. Nevertheless, now I have my own house with my own rules. Though I didn't forgot what I promised yesterday and I swear I'll come back here, not for you... But for my sister, I will, because I'll never let you have her. Never! Gracy wasn't and will never be your daughter. You can't control her against me as you please. You are not like my mother. You will never be, no matter how much you try. Father was blind when fell in love with you. Because of you he gone away. Goodbye, Catherine. I hope God will forgive you. I will never be able to.'_

 _\- Alex_

The young girl let the letter rest on the coffee table before to give a last glance to the place she was bounded to for more than 15 years. Her house, her living room. A tear dwell in her eyes as memories floded from her heart and into her mind. Painful memories... Sorrow... Pain... But also happy memories.

'Don't cry, stupid. . .' Alex told to herself, wiping her teary eyes with the sleeve of her sweater. 'That's not your house anymore.' Pulling the hoodie over her head, she threw her bag over her shoulder sheepishly and slid in her snickers, walking out the door. With a last look over her shoulder, Alex plugged her earphones, playing her favorite song loud, not wanting to hear the others who walked around her or to be bothered by any stupid child who clung on strangers.

The sky was of an abiding black, giving to the hoary city an even shadowed tone. It wasn't a big city, so Alex was very content to be away from the roistering Manhattan. Though, being so close to it, it made her job to get to work there easy. Once she reached the intersection, she felt a large, strong hand like a claw gripping her shoulder in a tight grip, forcing her body to turn around. Her blue crystal eyes now faced a pair of dark, hateful orbs. It was a person Alex knew too well. Michael Jonson. One of the most cynical, idiot and galling person from her school. It seemed that he didn't changed at all. Almost everyday he was watching her, her movements, her friends. It was a silent, torturous harassment. Not long time ago she was attacked by a group of bullies, who tried to robber her and was saved by Michael, 'kindly', of course. Since then, he pretended to be her friend, ready to help her with anything, even obtaining Gracy's custody. But it turned out to be like the others, showing his mocking side towards her in front of everyone.

'Look who we have here. Madson. Missed me?' His voice turned in a low, mocking one from the moment their eyes met. Alex's expression changed suddenly, her cheeks paling even more than she was before. Her lower lip quivered lightly as fear filled her body, making her whole body tremble afterwards.

'What do you want from me? I don't have money, Michael.' She tried to use words, with the hope he will believe her and go before it will be too late.

His dark brows furrowed angrily at her statement, his grip on her shoulder tightening lightly while his blood boiled in his veins before to rise up, revealing a pair of brown, rough eyes. 'Oh, you don't? What a pity. . . Maybe. . . You can pay me in a better way, hm?' His arm slowly sneaked around her slender waist as his words purred close to her ear once he was close enough.

Alex felt disgust as his warm, stinky breath brushed her neck, making her stomach twist. 'Get your hands off me.' She growled lightly, letting her hand slid up and push against his chest to make him move. Her own breath became shaky and joined by another growl. 'Hands. Off.'

'Oh, what a sissy. . . Come here!' His grip tightened on her waist, forcing her once again to come closer, despite her struggle to pull back. 'Let . . . Go of me. . .' The girl still tried to keep her calm unbreakable, even though her eyes were already flickering in a blueish light and her hands were shaking lightly. From out of nowhere, a blast of energy, enlightened by the same color of her eyes, flew from her hands, throwing Michael into a close wall and her on the up with a grunt, she saw the image in front of her eyes terrified, not being able to move. As Michael's groans of pain started to be audible, Alex woke up from the shock and getting her back, she ran away, not looking back not even a minute until she reached her house, getting desperately in and locking the door behind her before to slid down against it in tears. It happened again. . . she never was able to control this. It was like a curse which fell upon her since she was born. No one was ever able to understand it, neither her friends or teachers at school. Her mutant origins were coming from her father, a scientist which was specialized in the study of gama raze's structure who worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. for more than 10 years before to retreat and continue his researches alone. Her mother, Marianne Madson, was a simple, but kind woman, who helped Alex get through school easily, to feel normal at least a little. As her sister was born, her mother wasn't strong enough to resist as the struggle of giving birth was too hard to take and lost her life. After another five more years, beautiful, happy ears, as their father took care to accomplish both roles of father and mother, Alec met Catherine, a young, beautiful business woman, who knew only to make Alex's life a hell from the first time she stepped into her house as her father's wife, who was obviously the opposite of her mother. This aspect took over her father in time, whom started to come rarely home and prefer to see his daughters outside it or to go into city. But one day, Alec didn't returned to see them, from unknown reasons. But Alex knew them too well. . .

Calming down a little more, Alex stood up, wiping her teary, dirty face as she walked to the bathroom, her eyes falling upon the mirror and looking directly at her reflection in it.

'Look at you. . . you are so weak, you can't even control those damned powers. . . maybe. . . No. Catherine is not right! I am. . . I am not a monster! And I will prove it. You will not be the fool they think you are. You began a new life, you will take Gracy back and be happy. And no one will ever judge you. You will prove them you can control yourself. Yes! You can do it, Alex! For my father. I will find you, dad. I know you aren't lost.'

Feeling a bit more confident in her words, Alex washed her face and combed her dark hair in a messy bum. If she had to begin a new life, she had to arrange her house, which honestly was a mess full of unpacked boxes and dusty furniture. Rolling her sleeves up to her elbows, Alex started to unravel the sheets which covered them, to open some windows and start cleaning.

Late in the evening, all the furniture was settled in its right place, the floor washed and boxes vanished. As all the work took over her already exhausted body (using her powers always drained her, not only mentally, but also physically), she fell asleep on the soft couch, tossed under a warm blanket. But out of the blue, a loud sound like a thunder disrupted the peace which settled in the room, followed by a thud in front of the door. Startled by the sound, Alex jolted from under the blanket, firstly believing it was Michael, who came after her, but the awkward silence which followed the sound confirmed her it was something else, more like something really heavy fell on the ground. With a careful step, she got closer to the door, sneaking an eye out as she opened it a little just to gasp as a tall, raven haired man layed on the grass, several bleeding bruisers patterning his (very handsome) face. She wasn't sure if he was a good man, a serial killer or. . . an insane who ran away, so not to be caught, this thought coming to her as she noticed the weird attire he was wearing.

'The hell. . . And now what?'

 **Aaaaand that's it! I hope is good for the first chapter. But why don't you drop me a Review and show it to me? Bye, bye! :3**

 **~Eylnor288~**


	3. Tossed out - part I

**Chapter 2 - Tossed out [Part I]**

 **Hello, lovelies! A bit tooooo late ,but I am here. This is the second chapter which brings us back on Asgard, so we'll see what happened with Loki and what will happen. Don't forget to review/ follow/ favorite. Enjoy! :3**

 _ **Asgard**_

"How could this happen?" The echo of a loud voice could be heard hammering against the golden walls of the throne room. All the voices which not long ago filled the silence were now and all the eyes were now watching the one who spoke. Rising from the golden throne, Odin, the Allfather glanced over the crowd gathered in the chamber.

"How could you, brave and loyal soldiers to let my orders be disrespected when I clearly stated that the punishment will fall above you in this case?"

"Your Majesty. . . we. . . d-did not know he will. . ."

"Silence!" Odin snapped to silence his constant mumble. "You knew too well that Loki was not allowed to exit his chambers, even more the palace! He has not appropriate abilities to fight in battle! And now he is struggling to survive! If his life will be lost, you will pay the consequences with your own life." The king stated sternly, lightly hitting the ground with his scepter as a last, final decision. Gulping slowly, the soldiers bowed as well as the crowd present before to spread away through the palace.

Once the chamber was in full silence, a slim, feminine figure came towards him with a sad smile.

"My queen, what brings you here?" The Allfather asked in a now softer voice, taking her hand in his larger one once he was close enough.

"I am afraid. . .I have unpleasant news. Loki. . ." Frigga stopped a little, her tone concerned, yet keeping the same unbreakable calm.

"It is worse?" Odin spoke as to continue her words."

"No. At least not the state we knew. His wounds are starting to heal, gladly, but. . . I am afraid that our son. . . lost his sight. He is not able to see anymore."

It was like his world stopped for a moment once her voice fell silent. Loki, his son, was blind. And he couldn't avoid it. Yes, he might be a Trickster, he may be a Silvertongue. . . But he was /his/ son. It hurt him as much as if Thor would have been the same way. Coming back to reality, he took a deep breath and looked down at his wife. "Is it permanent?"

"I am not sure. It might be temporary or permanent. The lesions were made with a weapon which contained dark magic, so Loki's magic will have to fight and win if is strong enough."

"I see. I will take care to find the one who hurt my son and make him pay. Where is he now?"

"In his chambers. He is asleep."

"Fare well. Watch him. He must not be alone when he will wake up."

"That I will, my king."

 _ **The next day, in the morning**_

A cool breeze was making the morning rather chilly, but yet pleasant, mostly for Frigga, who knew that it will help Loki's hot skin to be better. It took her all night, but she helped him fight against the fever which took over his body during night and against a part from the dark magic within him. Slowly caressing his raven hair, she watched his sleep happily until she fell asleep on the chair she was sitting on.

"Mother. . . Water. . . I want. . . water. . ." A weak, hoarse voice came from the bed along with heavy, stumbled stirring.

Opening her eyes quickly, Frigga took his hand in hers and shushed him. "Shh. . . Is fine, my son. I am here. Here. Drink this." She conjured a glass of water and gave it to Loki, helping him drink it slowly.

After Loki drank all the water, he smiled weakly and touched the bandages from his eyes worried. "Mother? Why... Why are bandages on my eyes? Mother, what happened?"

"Calm down, Loki. Do not touch them." Frigga gently took his hands in her owns, caressing them soothingly. "My son, you do not have to be scared, but... When you were attacked, you was hit with a dark relic. There is dark magic in your body and unhappily affected your sight, my boy."

Listening to his mother, Loki felt his breath fast and anger building into him, as well as the feeling of being useless. As the emotions became strong, he started to stir and be agitated. "No... It can not be... NO!" Managing to slid out of bed, he ran from the chamber to the halls, bumping into servants who tried to stop him helplessly and walls that hurt him more that he already was, screaming in desperation and pain. Following him quickly, Frigga caught him after he reached the entrance into the throne room. Odin, who was talking to his council, rose his gaze and spoke annoyed.

"What is this?" He spat and walked towards Loki, holding him by his shoulders and looking at Frigga. "Does he..."

"Yes ,he does." Frigga confirmed softly, her eyes full of concern.

"F-father?" A trembling voice came from between Odin's hands, Loki's hands searching over the Allfather's armored chest. "Why me, father? Tell me . . . Will I remain like this forever? Tell me!" His fingers now were holding the armor tight his eyes looking for Odin's gaze, even if they were covered.

With an almost cold gaze, the ruler of the Nine Realms tightened lightly the grip on his son's arms, anger and maybe frustration boiling in his veins. "Why you? Do you even ask yourself, Loki? You could have died on the battlefield! Your carelessness and imprudence! That is your problem! I thought you have not your quick blood of your brother, that you can calculate risks! But I was wrong, it seems. This is your punishment, Loki! For acting without thinking first!" Letting go of Loki's arms, he walked back to the golden throne, leaving him in his mother's arms shaking from anger and sorrow. Shaking her head, Frigga let Odin alone and with the help of her servant, they took him back in his chambers. She had no time to argue with the king and her /husband/ now. She had to take care of her son.

Since that moment, month had passed and slowly, with the help of his mother, Loki got used to his new condition and using his magic, he was able to even take short walks in the city, but still guarded closely by one of Allmother's servants. In one of the days, staying in the gardens with her mother, leaning against her under a tree with white flowers, whose perfume could be felt from far, far away, Loki was having a pleasant chat until a guard came in, making him frowning lightly. "What happened?" Asked Frigga, her eyebrows elegantly rose. Bowing respectfully, the guard spoke. "The Allfather warned me to stay here and take care of your Majesty as the gates of the realm are attacked and the danger is possible to affect your protection."

"But who dared to do this?" Inquired Loki as he shifted a little in his position, trying to "look" where the guard was. Turning to look at the prince, the guard continued. "We know that it might be a rebel tribe which came with the help of an old Bi-Frost passing, my lord. But we still do not know of what realm they belong to." At his words, Loki's brows knitted suspiciously. "An old Bi-Frost passing?" He repeated the words. "But this is impossible. This kind of portals are known by few and even if it was found by accident, I highly doubt this tribe would have a secure purpose."

"What do you suggest, my son?" Frigga asked curious about Loki's idea. "Well, as few are the ones who know about these passages, I suppose behind must be someone far more intelligent than a lost tribe which has no secure purpose or do not have a precise realm where to settle. Even they, in their poor intelligence know that a single, few numbered and poorly armed tribe could not defeat Asgard's external defense. Here is more than it seems."

"You must be right, my son." The Queen resumed with an approving hum. "Go to Allfather and present him our conclusion. And also assure the external defense is well armed. You may go now. I do not need any kind of guard to protect me." Waving her hand, the guard only bowed and walked away, leaving them two alone. "Do you have any idea of who might be, Loki? Who tries to weaken and defeat us?"

"This I am not still sure of, mother. But I am sure of one thing: HE might attack sooner than we can imagine."

"Let us hope this will not happen any time soon, my son." Frigga smiled reassuringly and helped his son stand, helping him walk back to the palace and into his chambers. "But now you need rest, my son. You are not yet fully recovered."

"But I feel well, mother. There is no need to concern that much. It's been three months already and I feel better than before the incident. Well, as much as possible." Sighing, the God of Mischief looked to where he heard his mother's voice and smiled lightly, attempting to push away the thoughts about his lost sight. It still felt hard to live so, not being able to do anything and more... Not being able to read anymore. But gladly, is mother learned him a language created by mortals, whom faced the same illness and which was called Braile. Slowly, he learned this language and found easy to read books, even the large and heavy ones he used to read before to be blind.

Placing her hand upon his shoulder, Frigga slowly slid it on his back, massaging it in a soothing, loving way. "Loki, my son, I made a promise and I will respect it. You will have your sight back. Very soon."

"Mother... Three months. When? Do you think I can bare this any longer? Was not I mocked enough? Now I can not even see if they do this. . . I feel helpless and weak and I am not so. So, please, mother. . . Just let me know when you will be sure of it." Knowing that her son was right, despite the light hurt it layed upon her heart, the Allmother nodded, not before to lay a kiss on her son's cheek. "You are right, my son. But now rest. We shall talk later. I have to meet with your father now."

"Will you be fine?'

"I will, worry not. You know I can touch your father's heart better than anyone else. Let him on my hands. Now rest."

"Fare well, mother. Take care of you. I wish you a good evening."

"I will, I promise. I wish you a good evening to you too, Loki."

As the hours passed, the Asgardian sky restarted his beautiful change from day to night, millions of stars slowly and shyly enlightening the back veil of the sunset and returning as the forever guardian of night travelers. Finding himself on the balcony, embraced by a blanket against the cold which engulfed the earth, Loki listened to the calm of the night. It was one of the most rare moments when he felt calm and in peace with himself, when he could pond upon his thoughts and look into his heart. His heart . . . what was his heart after all? It was like an empty shell you find on an abandoned beach and in which you can listen the sea. That was his heart. A storm tamed enough for a long time, which waited the proper moment to be unleashed. Deep inside, though, he wished he could find someone to tame this storm and finally destroy it, to find someone. . . Dare he say, to love him? Yes, to love him. Why he should not be loved? He was as any other Aesir and he had a heart. Hidden, but it was there.

Though his thoughts came to a sudden end when a muffled, yet soundly enough explosion could be heard, startling the god from his reverie. Lightly concerned, he walked as best as he could towards the heavy oak doors and pushed them ope, knowing there was always a guard there."What is happening?' He inquired. "My lord, you should stay inside. It seems the rebels are still trying to penetrate the main gate. All shall be fine soon. Yet is not wise to come out at the moment."

Pondering over the information, Loki nodded lightly and "looked" at him."Please send a servant to look after Allmother. Her safety is the most important now."

"But, my lord. . ." The guard tried to protest helplessly.

"Do as I say!" He snapped and slammed the door as he entered back in.

"Yes, my lord." The guard nodded and walked away, ready to accomplish the order.

 **So sorry for the weird final. I have to split this chappie in two as I have many things to put in it. So, see you next time, loves!**

 **~Eylnor288~**


End file.
